Shepard's Consolation
by N7Dovah
Summary: This is a prize for Falcon Dry-Bones for winning my contest! Thane Krios is dead by Cerberus' hands, and Shepard is grieving. Can a pretty Drell woman cheer him? M!Shep x Female Drell


**Hey guys! N7Dovah here bringing you another lemon! This one is one-shot for Falcon Dry-Bones! He PMed me the answer to the** _ **Imperfect Perfection**_ **'s contest and requested M!Shep x Female Drell. I have done some research on female Mass Effect races and plan on** **doing one for some more races, like Batarian, Salarian, Turian. So, enjoy and review! And if you have anything specific, just request. If it peaks my** **interest, I'll do it!**

 **This story takes place shortly after Thane's death and Shepard is in the apartment given to him by Anderson, but before his clone and the party.** **Pretty specific, am I right? Also, Shepard is Colonist/Sole** **Survivor** **/Soldier.**

 _I can't believe he's dead…_

 _Why does everyone I get close to die..._

 _He died in a battle he shouldn't have been…_

 _It's that damn Asian bastards fault! Why the fuck was he there! Cerberus should've known they couldn't have taken the Citadel! And what? Sending some stereotype squinty-eyed bastard is going to help take the_ fucking _Citadel?_ _The only thing he actually did was kill Thane in attempt to kill the Salarian Counc-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door, I sent down the bottle of ryncol down on the table, rising from the couch. At the front door, I'm greeted with a new sight, but not an unwelcomed one. It was a Drell woman, with jade green skin, and her eyes were a cobalt blue that stood out beautifully against her skin.

"Yes? Can I help?" I leaned against the door frame, wanting to sit down from the pressure of grief and self-blame heavy on my shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Solis!" She said cheerily, extending her hand.

I push myself of the door, gently shaking her. "Hello, I'm Shepard." I try to shove the depressed look on my face, unsuccessfully, though.

"I know who you are. May I come in."

I step to the side with a shrug. "Sure."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, and I led her to the couch, she took the seat across from mine.

"So, Solis…" I said, trying out the name, finding I like it. "What can I do for you?" There is no way this a coincidence, a Drell woman on the same day as Thane's death.

"I'm here to help. I'm a friend of Thane's, and he used to tell me so much about you, he said you guys were pretty tight. I'm sorry to here about his death." She reaches cross the small table, putting her hand on my knee. I take a moment to drink in her form. She's a lithe woman, probably about 5'4, she has small, B-cup breast, which I try not to focus on, she has a curvacious body, with wide hips and long, slender legs.

Grabbing the bottle of ryncol by the thick neck, I rise to my feet, making my way to the kitchen. "No offense, but I'm not looking for a therapist. So unless you have another reason for being, let me grief alone."

I had turned my back for a moment, and when I turned back, she was directly behind me, and I hadn't heard her. "I don't think you understand, _John_." She purred, putting her palm flat against my chest. "Thane was my friend too. I'm grieving, too. And Thane told me _a lot_ about you. I've been wanting to do this _a long_ time." And with that, she leans up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to mine. Her lips are, like most Drell, full and plump, and they were oh-so soft. Like silky, velvety pillows.

I don't know why, but I wrapped my arms around her hips, pulling her up against, taking comfort in feeling her warm body up against mine. Her lips part, and I delve into her mouth, searching her hot cavern that was her mouth, then eventually meeting her tongue, wrapping around it and then starting a slow, sensual dance. I didn't notice somehow, but her thin, wiry arms were wrapped around the back of neck, and pulled me down closer towards her. When the kiss finally breaks, I rest my forehead against hers, both of us panting. Her breathe is sweet, like cotton candy, which makes me self-conscious of my breathe smelling like alcohol, actually, just ryncol.

"I'm… sorry…" I said, breathlessly.

"For what?" She lifts her head, to meet my gaze, my forehead still resting on hers.

"For ryncol breathe..."

"I don't mind a bit. I'm actually quite the fan of ryncol." She smiles sweetly.

"You can handle ryncol?" I look at her with amazement, never meeting another non-Krogan who could handle ryncol, and she just nods. "Later, you're gonna have to tell me more about you."

"Why not right no- Oh!" She laughed as I grabbed the underside of her thighs, lifting her up. She tugs at my heavy red and black N7 leather jacket, and then my white T-shirt. She runs her hands up and down my chest, abdomen, and back as her lips press against mine again as I carefully make my way up the stairs to the bedroom. I drop her on her back on the bed, crawling up to start another long, slow kiss, my fingers working on the straps and then the zipper to her dress. Peeling off the tight red dress to revealing her matching red lacy bra and panties that accentuate her curves, rises, and dips. I press my lips to neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, pressing light kiss to it, and flicking my tongue over the vein as she undoes my belt, pulling my pants and boxers down in one pull, allowing my erection sprang free.

I gasp at the feeling of her soft, delicate hand grip my member tightly, and it felt weird from her middle and ring fingers being one, but in a good way. She looks down as I continue my ministration on her neck, and it was her turn to gasp. She planted her hands on my chest, and flip us over, straddling my hips and I feel the silky fabric of her underwear as her clothed ass slowly stroked my cock. We held eye contact as I got lost in her deep blue eyes, she reached behind her back, undoing her bra, and before it could fall, she caught the cups with her forearms, smiling down at me as she slowly lowered the material, revealing her nipples.

I sat up, bringing the left dark green nipple between my lips. She moans at the contact lowly, but then louder as I bite down on the hardened bud, and her arms wrap around the back of my head, cradling it to her chest. "You-You know, Sh-Shepard, the s-skin of a Drell-ll can cause hallucinations. Kind of like the eff-ffects seen in an Asari m-meld, but this will just change the seen f-for you."

"I know, I once had a very awkward hand shake with Thane once." I said while switching breasts.

She laughed, a cute and girly one, then gasped sharply I rolled the nipple between my teeth. "You'll h-have to tell about that l-later." I pulled back, and when I opened my eyes, my bedroom was gone, replaced by a beach. It was empty, and the sky was clear and the sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful orange-pink color. I felt the tide lap gently at the soles of my feet, occasionally, and the soft sand on my skin. Solis cupped my cheek, bringing my attention back to her cobalt eyes. "What do you see, John?"

She leaned down until our lips where a hair away, her delicious breathe washing over me. "A beach, and sunset, the tides is real close, and we're in the sand."

"Sounds beautiful." She purred, leaning forward until I could feel the skin of her lips on my, just barely.

"It is." Then she leaned down all the way, completely pressing her lips to mine. I felt her erect nipples rub against my chest and her tongue lash out at mine, and I accepted the challenge, battling for dominance. I feel her shimmy her hips as she tries to work her way out of her panties, and by the time I win, and am exploring her mouth again, I feel her grinding her wet neither lips against my shaft.

She breaks the kiss, and her teeth nibbling down my jawline, the kissing her way down neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen, which she spend some time on. I feel her lips on each ab, her tongue down the dividing line of each, and then she scrapes her teeth on my abs gently, lightly, pleasurably, causing me to buck my hips, my tip slamming into her breastbone. Each trick of lips, teeth, and tongue drawing a deep moan from me. Then I feel her soft, long, longer than any other races, but not by much, tongue drag up the underside of my shaft, all the way up to the head. She grips the base of my hairless dick, just like the rest of my body, hairless, just the way I like it, and pull my left testicle between her plush lips, sucking on it gently, then takes the other one into her mouth. I feel my shaft lay across her smooth forehead, and I look down to see her smiling back up at me, well, as much someone can with a mouth full of hefty balls. She starts stroking my shaft, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed.

Soon, the combination of her hot, velvety mouth teasing my balls, and her soft hand rubbing and petting the top shaft brought me to my peak. "Solis!" I hollered into the evening sky. I feel her pillowy lips wrap around my tip as I blow my load into her mouth, and when I come back down, and look at her in her new position on her knees, hovering above my waist, her cheeks are expanded out, and not a drop of semen was anywhere. She took a big gulp, then swallowed with a satisfied moan. Without hesitation, she stuck her connected fingers into her dripping quim, releasing the sweetest sound I ever heard, then she popped the finger into her mouth and sucked on it, making me whimper. Then a second time, then a third.

She leans downs, pressing her lips to mine. The expected taste of sperm is gone, replaced with a sweet taste, sweeter than her breathe, the reason for her sexy little tasting becoming clear. I reach down, gripping her plump rear in each hand, groping it, squeezing it, massaging it. She throws her head back, moaning, loud and sultry, giving me the chance to bite on her Adam's Apple. I latch onto her to sensitive skin of her throat, directly up front and in the middle, I nip at with my canines, running my tongue over the apple, sucking gently. Her moans were as loud as a bar whore being gangbanged.

"I've never felt so good…" She mewled.

"I can tell." I chuckled against the underside of her chin. I move my hands to her hips, flipping us over. Her ankles hook loosely on my tailbone and I cup her both of her hands with mine, seeing as I can't intertwine our fingers, and raise them out and above her head. I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck, kissing her smooth skin of the hollow of her neck.

"John…" She moans, drawing my attention.

"Hm?" I say between kisses.

"I've never have been treated so nicely… Why… Why are you being so nice?" She said, moaning sweetly.

"I don't aim to only finish myself. I aim pleasure my partner first."

She wraps her calves around my tailbone, pulling me closer, pressing my tip against her soaking folds. "John… Take me now…" She moaned sexily against into my ear.

I pulled my face back, looking into her half lidded, cobalt blue eyes before pressing a long, slow kiss onto her plump, silky lips. "You're wish is my command." I said in a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Say that again…"

I kissed the outside of her left eye, peppering kisses down to the same side of the corner of her mouth down her smooth, Jade green skin before meeting her eyes again. "My wish is your command."

She shivered again. "Okay, _now_ take me." She said with innocent smile, like we weren't about to sex.

I slowly start to breach her soaking neither, feeling the _tightest_ womanhood I had ever been in. We both moaned lowly as I kept pushing farther and deeper until I felt my tip kiss her womb as I hilted. I lay there for a moment, listening to her heavy breathing and I nuzzled the underside of her chin.

"Solis?" I said, once her breathing returned.

"Hm?" Her nails were digging into the backs of my hands, giving them a pleasurable kind of pain.

"Stay..." It wasn't a question, it was barely a statement.

"Always." I pulled my head up, meeting her eyes once more, and she closed her eyes as I leaned in for another kiss. My lips pressing up against her delicious lips, I went to glide into her mouth, but her long tongue met mine in the middle, starting a slow dance going back and forth. I moved my hands from hers, sliding them down her body, cupping her cheeks, palming her breasts, running down her flat, toned stomach, her wide hips, and about halfway up her juicy thighs before stopping there, giving them a light squeeze. Her hands slide up my up arms, and then she places her left hand between my back blades, placing her other hand on top of it.

I slowly pull out, until only the tip is left in, then I slam forward. Her nails dig into the skin again, and I can feel the hot blood run down my back as she threw her head back and screams, but her face is plastered with a giddy smile. "John!" She wails. If this wasn't a private apartment, I'd feel bad for having to hear all this, but I mean, the Silversun Strip might hear us. "You reverse scienced me!"

"What?" I hilted myself, nibbling on her jaw, not wanting to stop.

"I can see the beach! You must of gotten some of the hallucinogens into me. In a kiss or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can see the stars and the sea and the sand!"

I looked up to see the midnight sky and the stars shining everywhere. I tip her head back down so I could gaze into her shining eyes. I lean down, pressing my lips to her lips as I draw back out to the head, ramming back in, making her scream again. I continue this, keeping the torturous pace, each thrust bringing another pleasured screamed. I nibble down her collarbone.

She drags her claws up my back and neck, creating a fiery path as she cuts the skin, making blood run down my back, and I throb harder inside of her. She grabs the back of my head, pulling me up to meet her eyes, I grin at her mischievously at her neediness. "Stop… Torturing me… Faster…" She says breathlessly, her tongue sliding from her mouth and hanging from the side of her mouth as she pants like a Varren.

"Is that your wish." I lean down, continuing my pace and bringing just her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it gently. Her back arches, pressing her abdomen into mine, I move my right hand to the small of her back, keeping in that position.

She retracted her tongue, pulling me with. She bit down on my lower lip roughly, and metallic blood pooling in my mouth.

 _I'm going to need medi-gel… But is_ so _worth!_

When she releases my lip, the mischievous grin is still plastered on my face. She growls, but bats her eyes and smiles a stunning smile. " _My wish is your command_." She purrs. I grip her thigh in my left hand tightly, and push her already high arched back up a little higher, feeling her smooth, sweaty skin on mine. I pull out almost all the way, before jackhammering in, drilling in without stopping, thrusting in as hard and fast as possible. I move my hands from their different position to her ass, gripping a cheek in each hand, then move my hands long enough to toss her legs over my shoulders, then go back to groping her rear.

I can tell I'm hitting the sweet spot when her voice bounces with each thrust, rising with each thrust, the low moan turning into another full-on scream. She throws her arms around my neck, making her forearms slick with blood, and pulls me into a needy kiss. She pulls my down into the crook of her neck as she cries out, and all I can do is grin against her neck. I keep pounding away into her perfect, tight latch, and I reposition my head so my forehead is still against her neck but I can see my manhood spreading her green lips to the limits, ramming in mercilessly. She cups both of my cheeks pulling me back up, she bucks back up against me, sending a mind-numbing surge of pleasure through my body, pushing me to the brink.

"John! I'm so close!" She screams.

"Me too, Solis! Just hold on a little longer!" I grip her thighs again, getting the maximum amount of leverage and then give my next few thrusts everything I had.

"John!" She screams, her climax triggering mine. Her tight walls locked inside of her, fully hilted, and they milked me for everything I had.

"Solis!" I moaned deeply as released my seed into her womb, filling it with my as much cum as I could, but had to pull out and keep flowing, rope after rope, covering her body, her hips, her abdomen, her tits and breasts, neck and face. I look down at her, cum covering her body and spilling out of her pussy. She pants for a moment, then starts cleaning herself, using her fingers to clean it off and lick it off her fingers, each time with a delighted sigh. Then she looks up at me.

"Can I use your shower?" She asks with a tilt of her head, like she was innocent.

"Go ahead. It's this way." I lead her downstairs to the shower, seeing as my bedroom bath is a hot tub instead. I watch her walk in with a slight, cum sliding down her left leg, and she blows me a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. I move back into the upstairs bathroom, looking at my back in the mirror, my neck has smeared blood on it and cuts run from there all the way to my back blades, the blood runs all the way down to my bare hips, then I push out my lower lip, seeing teeth marks on the top, reveling in the sickly sweet pain. I reach under the sink, grabbing medi-gel, I rub it on my cuts, then onto my lip, it taste weird, like some sweet drink but with the texture of lotion.

I make my way back downstairs, to the bathroom again, I see her scrubbing her way from her womanhood and down her leg, she hasn't noticed me yet, so I take the moment to appreciate her butt. It was round, perky, and plump. I could just bury me face in it, but I'd settle for bury something else in there. I pad silently into the hot water, pushing her up against the wall, pressing my chest to her shoulder blades. She looks over shoulder at me. "John?"

I silence her with a kiss, starting a battle for dominance with our tongues as my hands slider down her body, feeling her small side-boob, her curves, her hips, and I dip in, gripping an asscheek in each hand, spreading them. I press my tip against her back door, then start slowly pushing forward, breaking the kiss. Her mouth makes a small "o" and her eyes closing halfway, and I keep the eye contact as I keep going further and deeper. Eventually, I feel my hips press against her ass, and she's panting with her tongue out again. I let out a husky moan as I feel her tense walls clenching me relentlessly, preventing my from moving, and for the moment, it great, being hilted in the tightest hole I'd ever been in.

But I buck against her feeling the impact make her rear jiggle against my hips. "Solis… Relax…"

"Sorry… Never… Done… Anal…" She pants.

"Really?" I release her ass, moving one hand down and the right up, cupping her breast in my right. I knead it, palm it, and massage the malleable flesh, the other hand finds her clit, grinding my thumb into it before pushing two fingers into her sopping cunt, thrusting in and out, my thumb slamming repeatedly into her clitoris. I pull out, slamming all the way back in, not stopping I immediately pick up an insane speed and thrust strength, jackhammering in and out.

I thrust like a piston on hyper-speed, mercilessly her as much as I can, watching her pant like a dehydrated Varren. Occasionally, she'd lean in for a kiss, only for me to pull away. I gave her a devious smile, and I could tell she was enjoy the treatment from the look in her eye… And her whorish moans and screams. If I was given the choice to just stay here with her forever, pounding her womb and drilling her ass forever, I'd take this without hesitation.

I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, and she let out a loud scream as she came. I never stopped pumping into her from either hole as she climaxed, and when she finally did, I removed my fingers from her, sucking on them fiercely, never braking eye contact. She tasted sweet, _very_ sweet. I grabbed each of her hands, raising them above heard, pressing her palms to the steel walls and I cupped the back of them, leaning my forehead against hers as I kept ramming into her abused ass.

Soon, I felt my end coming, and with one final thrust, I buried myself to the hilt, spraying my seed all over her insides, panting them white. I stayed in her for another thirty-seconds as I finished cumming, then another minute or so, keeping her plugged with my sperm. When I finally pulled out, cum dripped out of her, now, gaping ass. It dripped down before pouring out of her and pooling on the floor and washing away.

I sank to the ground and watched as she pushed her out, letting as much slide out before sticking her fingers in and finishing. She did something hot next – she stuck her white-covered fingers into her mouth, something a normal lady wouldn't. Man was I glad she wasn't normal. She sank down on top of me, her dripping womanhood rubbing against my hefty sac, grinding against me. I gripped her hips, also ready to go again, and lifted her up, positioning her so my tip pressed against her neither lips. She slid down my thick rod, we both let out a shuddering moan.

"How did you know Thane?" I don't know why, but the question popped out of nowhere, maybe I just didn't want his sloppy seconds…

"I'm an assassin, too." She smiled sweetly and innocently. "And no, we didn't do anything."

"That's hot." I grin, raising her hips, and slamming her back down. She placed her hands on my chest and started bouncing, her ass clapping against against my balls with each rapid fall. Her breast jiggled and bounced and she threw her head back in a loud, long moan, her nails digging into my pecks. I moved my hands from her hips to her thighs, this time, she took full lead, unlike the last two times, not that I'm complaining about anything.

I watched in awe as the Jade beauty bounced on my cock, something so innocent-looking doing something as dirty as this and something so… hot as being an assassin. Being the _gentleman_ I am, I gripped her thighs, meeting her bounces with thrusts of my own, letting out a deep moan. She gave in and fell forward, burying my face between her B-cup breasts, they weren't much, but they were still perfect. She kept bouncing though, this angel giving each of us more pleasure as we both moaned, I grabbed her ass in each hand, guiding her up in down my dick with more ferocity and strength as we continued to buck against each other wildly.

Soon, her walls clenched around my throbbing erection, orgasming violently. Her whole body shook as she came on me, screaming, and her end triggered mine, sending me to the edge and back, spilling my seed inside of her womb once more. I shifted positions after sending in her for a _long_ moment, laying her on her back then pulling out, watching as cum spilled out and washed away. Once it was all gone, I reached down, picking her up in my arms and carrying her out to the living room. She wrapped her legs around my hips, grinding her soft ass against my still rock hard cock.

I set her down on the long coffee table, and she immediately got on her hands and knees, wagging her high-raised rear. "Solis?" I asked, crawling up behind, pressing my erect underside to the valley of her plump ass, thrusting between the tight cheeks, the roof of my dick disappearing between the cheeks with each thrust. I moaned each time, she, in turn, shudder deeply.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You know a lot about me, I don't even know your last name, could I perhaps know it?"

She didn't answer for a while, just shuddering and moaning as I got a assjob. When I got close, she gave one final clap with my thrust, and I spread my seed on her back, shoulders, back of her neck and head. "My last name? Krios."

"Y-You're Th-Thane's sister?" I said with difficulty as I came.

"Yes." She giggled. "Is that a problem?" She teased.

"Not at all. Only hotter." I grin down, I line myself up with her ass again, slamming forward. She screamed as I started screwing into her anus, I kept pounding and pounding, not giving in at all, her moans rose in octaves and pitch. Her arms gave out, and she laid on her left cheek, ass in the air, rutting into her like a feral Varren. She reached back, gripping my hands on her hips, then she grabbed her ass in each hand, spreading it apart more, she couldn't relaxed from the devastating assault on her ass.

"It hurts _so_ good…" She moaned into the wooden table. I felt myself drawing close to another orgasm, and with all my strength, I slam into her one more time, making her scream as I cum deep into her delicious ass. After a few minutes of being hilted inside of her, I pull out, lifting her hips so the sperm will stay inside of her, and she shudders deeply as the semen sloshes around inside of her.

I pull her dripping pussy to my face, licking it. I stick my tongue inside, probing her walls, tasting the sweet, sweet juices of my lover, pressing against her walls, lashing out as far as I can. Her voice was a crescendo of moans and screams as I lapped at her juices inside of her womanhood, glad the last time was washed away. It didn't take long for my treatment to send her over the edge, climaxing, I latch onto her latch, catching as much of her delicious nectar in my gullet.

When she finally came down from her orgasmic high, she gave me a lusty look that made me shiver. "We're not done lover boy." She purrs, moving to sit in my lap.

"Not for a _long_ time."

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Many, _many_ hours layer, we lay in a different bed than we started in, ruining the sheets of the other two's and the leather couches everywhere. I remove my tongue from her canal and she removes my, finally, softening cock from her throat, and she lays her head on one of the pillows. I move so my head lays between her breasts and her legs are wrapped around my hips, and she hugs my head between her nipples as we pant, trying to catch our breathes.

"We just… had sex… for twenty-five… hours straight…" She marvels breathlessly.

"I know… I'm starving, exhausted, and raw, but not thirsty..." She chuckles at that.

There was a long moment of silence, our heavy breathing filling the personal apartment. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I join the crew?" She asks, somehow shyly.

"Obviously."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I say for the first time to anyone since my mom died, finally truly and perfectly satisfied for the time being, and then her breathing steadies as she falls asleep, me following immediately.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **And there you go! Sorry, Falcon that that took so long! I got kinda busy and then lazy, but I did! Seven pages of smut and 5,000 words! That is the** _ **longest**_ **lemon I have ever written! I really hope you liked it and this was what you wanted.**

 **So please, review, leave a suggestion, a critic, anything is helpful and welcomed. But ya know, go easy. Don't be an ass for no reason! And if you liked this, you should go read my other story,** _ **Nymphomania Shepard**_ **! All it is, is a story of Shepard fucking hot aliens and humans as he makes his way through the galaxy, saving it from eternal damnation! Anyways hoped you enjoyed! N7Dovah out!**


End file.
